claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rubel
Etymology ルヴル transliterates from "Louvre." May allude to Musée du Louvre (officially Grand Louvre) in Paris, France. Pronounced in French as loo-vuh. VIZ Media uses "Rubel."Claymore 1, Scene 002, p. 77 Appearance Gaunt face, thin figure. Height appears similar to Clare's (Scene 004).Claymore 1, Scene 004, p. 161 Of indeterminate age, he looks unchanged from the Teresa arc to the current generation.Claymore 12, Scene 064, p. 10 As a Black Suit, he dresses in a black, clerical-like suit. He always wears dark glasses and a hat. Anime has scene where he wears monk's cowl. Personality Congenial, unctuous persona. Cheerful even in his most Machiavellian moments. Despite Rubel's jump-starting Clare's career, their relationship remains a chilly one. His double-dealings anger Clare. Except for Ilena, he understands Clare's motivations better than anyone. His understanding is cerebral, however. History Early life unknown. From mainland. 'Early arc' 'Volunteer' After the death of her first mentor, Teresa, Clare looks for a man dressed in black.Claymore 5, Scene 024, p. 97; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds him: Rubel, who helps her join Organization. She insists that Teresa's flesh and blood be put into her.Claymore 5, Scene 024, pp. 98–99; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Despite Rubel's jump-starting Clare's career, their relationship remains a chilly one. His double-dealings anger Clare.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 33 'Academy' At the warrior Academy, Rubel breaks up a fight between Clare and a rival.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 4, p. 168 Later, in a ruined village, Clare and a group of trainees, including the rival, are put through the final exam. Clare and the rival initially fight each other. But a Yoma forces them to cooperate.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 4, pp. 170–181 After Clare kills a Yoma, she carries out her former rival, as Rubel watches in the distance.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 4, p. 190 'Strah' As a Claymore warrior, Clare bathes at a waterfall, Rubel makes first appearance in series. He advises that she can never wash off the Yoma scent, since her own body produces it.Claymore 1, Scene 002, p. 77 He gives new assignment—village of Strah. 27 People have died—sign of a Yoma pack at work.Claymore 1, Scene 002, p. 78 'Black Card' In forest, she meets Rubel, who brought new clothes to replace the ones damaged by the Yoma outside Egon. He warns her not to get too attached to Raki. Before leaving, he gives her a new assignment—Elena's Black Card.Claymore 2, Scene 004, p. 161; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 In anime version, Raki meets Rubel at Shire inn.Claymore, Anime Scene 02 'Rabona' Rubel sends Clare on covert mission—impersonating an art dealer, while hunting for a Yoma. The request came from the Holy City of Rabona. But since Lavoy bans anything "unnatural," including Claymore warriors, Clare has to take Yoki Suppressant to return her eye color to "normal."Claymore 2, Scene 005, pp. 15–17; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 'Awakened Hunts' 'Pablo Hunt' During a night meeting, Rubel reveals to Clare the truth about "Voracious Eaters." The phrase is intended for use outside the Organization.Claymore 5, Scene 025, p. 113; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Within the Organization, these special Yoma are called "Awakened Beings." They are former Claymore warriors that have awakened.Claymore 5, Scene 025, p. 114; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Since Clare wants to fight an Awakened Being, Rubel assigns her to Pablo Hunt.Claymore 5, Scene 025, p. 118; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 'Gonahl Hunt' Clare has routine night meeting with Rubel. He comments on how well-behaved Clare has been lately. He assigns her to Gonahl Hunt. The target is a Former Single-digit warrior.Claymore 6, Scene 031, p. 117; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 '3-month Timeskip' Clare has taken absence without leave. At Organization headquarters, Rubel meets Executive. The awakened body of Ophelia has been found. Chief Rimuto asks if Clare killed Ophelia. Rubel expresses doubts.Claymore 8, Scene 041, pp. 39–41; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Executive members debate whether Clare's transplant of Teresa succeeded or not''Claymore 8'', Scene 041, p. 41; Claymore, Anime Scene 15. Rimuto orders Ermita to find Clare.Claymore 8, Scene 041, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 'Northern Campaign' After surviving the Witch's Maw, Clare and Jean travel though forest. Suddenly, a Claymore warrior confronts them. She has one eye missing. She asks which is Clare.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 135; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Clare is confused as she failed to sense the warrior's Yoki. Rubel appears behind the warrior.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 137; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Rubel reveals that the warrior, Rafaela, excels in Yoki Suppression. Also, that she can take on both Clare and Jean. But because Clare aided everyone, the Organization will pardon her for desertion, provided she join the Task Force up north.Claymore 9, Scene 050, pp. 140–141; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 He adds that Raki was captured by a slave trader and taken north. Rubel gives Clare a choice. She can either stay south, awaiting execution, or go north, join the Task Force and find Raki.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 142; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Anime' In desert, Rubel meets Galatea. He assigns her to Alfons Mission to observe battle.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 Later, in Pieta church, when Rubel asks if Clare is still alive, Galatea falsely reports that Clare's Yoki is undetectable.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year Timeskip' In Lacroix, Clare and Cynthia fight a female Awakened, while Uma knocks unconscious an Organization search party looking for Renée. Awakened killed.Claymore 15, Scene 083, pp. 181–193 But Rubel witnesses everything. Later in a private meeting, Cynthia guesses that Rubel is an agent for Dragons' Allies.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 32 Rubel plays on their sympathies by claiming that Rafaela and Renée are being held captive by Riful. Clare suspects that Rubel is only trying to get them killed.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 37 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Dragons' Allies Category:The Organization Category:Black Suit Category:Strah Mission Category:Shire Mission Category:Operation Rabona Category:Toriro Hunt Category:Pablo Hunt Category:Gonahl Hunt Category:Alfons Mission Category:Lacroix Mission